iWill Come Back
by SavySoCool
Summary: Michael Benson finds himself in an interesting situation. His father decides to tell him a little story about how his grandparents fell in love. Multi-Chap. Rated T. AU Seddie.
1. Parallel Relationships

iWill Come Back

**Disclaimer- I do not own the origional cast of iCarly. But I do own this story, and these characters- Michael, Nathan, Jennifer, and Chris.**

**A/N- I know. I should be working on iPass Notes. But this idea has been bugging me a lot. So I decided to put my ideas down on paper. I'll still update iPass Notes often, though. Anyway, back to this story. It is slightly an AU story. The majority of it will take place in the early 1940's, during WWII. The rest of it will be present day time. You'll get it when you read. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1- Parallel Relationships

_Many people argue that love and hate, two very different words, share a fine line. Though to some, that same line is undefined. In other words, it can be shifted, and blurred together. Hate is often thought of as a destructive passion, one that should be eradicated. But, as countless people have proved over their lifetimes, love can be just as – if not more – destructive. But when you put those two strong emotions together, an unstable bond can be formed. That bond is known to many as a love-hate relationship. And that's exactly what young Michael Benson has come in contact with._

"But dad! Why do I have to apologize? She started it," Michael whined to his father. Nathan Benson ran his hand through his hair, sighing in exasperation.

"I don't care if you started it or not. You are my son, and I am telling you to apologize. It is the polite thing to do," Nathan stated. He walked down the hall to his den, his son trailing behind him. Pausing in the doorway, he gave Michael a stern look. "You will tell her you're sorry tomorrow. Is that clear?" After Michael nodded glumly, his father shut the door to his office. The sixteen-year old leaned against the wall in defeat, weary from the days adventures.

Michael's sworn enemy, a girl by the name of Christina "Chris" Dawson, constantly picked on him. Though he tried to stand up for himself, Chris always found a way to best him. Take today at school, for example.

*Flashback*

_"Hey Michey. Mind if I join you?" Michael looked up from the book he was reading to see a smirking Chris. He sighed in annoyance, before placing the book down._

_"Kinda," Michael retorted. You see, Chris is the school's "tough-girl." Though only 5"3' in height, she is feared throughout the school by every kid. Well, every kid except Michael._

_"Well, too bad. Since when have I ever listened to what you said?" She slid next to him, and rested her feet on the table. "So, what'cha doing, dork."_

_"Well, I was reading," he said. He glanced over at Chris before asking, "So, where's Dustin?" Dustin is Chris' boyfriend._

_"Don't even bring up that loser. I found out he tried to cheat on me with Jenn!" Michael's eyes widened slightly at the news. Jennifer Brooks was Chris' best friend._

_"Wow. What a jerk. How are you holding up," he asked, frowning a bit. Even though they constantly act as if they despise each other, both know that deep down, they are friends. They're teasing is more friendly if anything._

_"I'll live," she answered, looking down. She noticed Michael's book on the table, so she reach out and grabbed it. "Advanced Mechanism: Robotic Design and Functions," she read. Michael was known around school to have a passion for building and designing robotics. Chris laughed, tossing the book carelessly back onto the table._

_"Once a nerd. Always a nerd," she sang. She gave him a light punch on the shoulder. Well, light to her._

_"OWW!" Michael complained, rubbing his sour shoulder. He sneered at Chris, who just rolled her eyes. "Why do you always have to be such an aggressive demon? Leave me alone," he said, pushing her slightly._

_"Michael Benson. I will not have you speak to other students like that," the school's principal, Robert Garret said strictly, looming over them. Chris stuck her tongue out at him._

_"I was just joking," he attempted weakly, cowering._

_"There is no call for that behavior," he said. He motioned for Michael to follow him. Michael slumped his shoulders sadly, before trudging after him. He looked back and glared at Chris, who was smirking happily._

*End Flashback*

Later that night, as Michael was getting ready for bed, his father came into his room. Michael glanced up at him before returning to his previous activity.

"Hey Michael. Sorry about snapping at you earlier," Nathan apologized, sitting on his son's bed. Michael ignored his father, grabbing his pajama's. Nathan sighed, and patted the space next to him.

"Come here," Michael walked slowly to his bed and flopped down. "I know how you feel."

"No you don't!" Michael cried. He lay back on the bed, resting his hands behind his head. "Do you have to constantly deal with a girl picking on you?" His father smiled slightly, lying back also.

"No, but I know someone who did," he said mysteriously. Michael looked at him curiously.

"Who?"

"My parents! As a kid, your grandfather used to tell me about all the times you grandma got him into trouble," he said. Michael raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"So, you mean Grandpa was in the same position as me?" Michael asked. His father chuckled, before responding.

"You could say that."

"But wait. That's not true. Grandma and grandpa got married. So they couldn't have been in the same type of situation," Michael said.

"Well, that's where you're wrong! Your grandparents didn't always love each other. In fact, I'd say at one point they hated one another!" His father grinned. Michael, getting curious, began to further question his dad.

"Well, how did they get together?"

"Well it all started the day your grandpa enlisted for World War II…"

*Flashback*

_Freddie Benson twiddled his thumbs nervously as he stared at his two best friends, Samantha Puckett and Carly Shay. All three of them were seated in the corner table of the Groovy Smoothies, their favorite hang-out. Sam decided to break the ice._

_"Okay Freddork. What's the big, important news you wanted to tell us?" She asked in annoyance. Freddie looked down nervously. Carly watched him in confusion, and took a sip of her smoothie._

_"Well…I enlisted in the war," he said quickly, studying their faces for a reaction. This earned him smoothie all over his face. "Eww, Carly," he said, wiping the gunk from his face with a napkin._

_"Well, what did you expect? You just told us you're going off to the war, Freddie," she cried throwing her hands up in the air. "Why would you do such a thing?" Sam just continued to look blankly ahead, her expression unreadable._

_"Well, can you blame me. I wanted to serve my country," he said. He leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. "You of all people should understand!"_

_"Yes, I do understand. I already have to deal with the worry my father could be killed at any second! I don't want to have to feel the same for you, too!" She closed her eyes tightly, blocking off any tears from escaping. Freddie sighed softly, also trying to blink back tears._

_"I'm sorry, Carls. It's what I have to do." He looked at his hands, which were now tightly curled up in fists. Carly started to sob softly._

_"When are you leaving," she said through her tears. Freddie looked up, taking in her tear-stricken face._

_"In two weeks," he said softly. Sam, at that moment, seemed to snap out of her reverie._

_"I got out of bed for this? I don't care what you do, nub," she snapped, getting up. She strutted out the door. As Freddie watched her leave, he suddenly knew what it felt like to have your heart ripped out and torn to pieces._

_It wasn't until she was safely at home, in her own bed, did she let the tears fall from her eyes. It was then that she knew what it felt like to half your heart break in half._

*End Flashback*

**A/N- Well, there you have it. And no, this is not finished. This story is actually going to be pretty long... Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review!**


	2. Departing Letters

iWill Come Back

**Disclaimer- Guess what! I now am the proud owner of iCarly...oh... I'm not? Well, this is awkward.**

**A/N- Here is Chapter 2. It deals with his camp experiences. By the way, the story will shift from Freddie's point of view to Sam's. Also, everytime the falshback ends, it resumes present time. Thanks for the first few reviews. They were very encouraging! Now, on with the Chapter!**

Chapter 2- Departing Letters

"What happened next?" Michael asked eagerly, sucked into the tale. His father smiled at him, and laughed at his excitement.

"Well, your Grandpa tried to make the best of his last weeks in Seattle. He got together with Carly as much as possible, and tried to do the same with your grandma. But she was stubborn, and didn't end up seeing him again till the day he left…"

*Flashback*

"_Is Sam coming," Freddie asked his best friend. He and Carly were at the terminal for the airport, awaiting his flight to Hawaii, where he would train for the next few weeks. Carly sighed._

"_I don't know. I couldn't get a hold of her this morning," Carly replied sadly. She looked up at Freddie, only to see his face drop. _

"_Oh," he said unenthusiastically._

"_Flight 062 to Hawaii, now boarding at Gate 3. Flight 062." A voice said over the loudspeaker. Freddie sighed softly, picking up his bags._

"_I guess she's not coming," Freddie muttered. He walked over to Carly and hugged her. "I'll see you soon Carly." He gave one last wave good-bye before heading off to his gate. As he was about to enter it, he heard his name being called. He turned around, and was attacked by Sam._

"_Sorry I'm late, dork," she said, hugging him. Freddie smiled and returned the gesture._

"_I thought you weren't going to show," he replied honestly. Sam looked up at him and frowned._

"_I'd never. You may be a huge geek, but you're still my friend," she said, messing up his hair. Freddie grinned at her._

"_Well, I got to go," he responded, sadly picking up his bag once again. Sam groaned, and punched him in the gut. "OWW! What was that for?"_

"_For the road, duh!" She cried, smirking dangerously. Freddie smiled widely back at her. He waved to her._

"_Bye, Sam. I'll miss you," he said, turning to leave. But Sam caught his shoulder._

"_Hey…promise me you'll come back," she mumbled, looking at her feet. Freddie squeezed her shoulder reassuringly and replied._

"_I promise. I will come back to you. And after that, I will never leave again."_

"_That's all I ask," Sam smiled, hugging him one last time. "Don't forget to write."_

"_I won't," he said as they parted._

"_Last call for Flight 062." The voice said once again. Freddie sighed._

"_Looks like its time to go. I'll catch you later, Sam." _

"_Later, dork. I'll miss you," she waved to him. She watched his departing figure board the plane. As it took off, she saw Carly come over._

"_Did you say goodbye?" Carly asked. Sam nodded her head in response. "Good."_

_And with that, they both left the airport._

*End Flashback*

"Okay, so he enlisted and left. I got that much. But let's move onto the war. You know, the cool stuff," Michael said, smirking. Nathan groaned.

"Not yet, son. This is a love story, not a Action adventure," his father replied, ruffling his son's hair. Michael glared at his father, and fixed it.

"Fine. But nothing mushy. I'm still a guy, after all."

"Don't worry. You're grandma wasn't much of a mushy person herself," Nathan laughed. "Now stop interrupting, and let me continue. "

"Fine," Michael groaned.

"Okay, so where was I? Oh yeah! So you're grandfather left for Hawaii. By the way, this was after the Pearl Harbor attack…" Nathan said, which caused his son to groan.

"Aww. But I want some action. Can't you just pretend it was during that?" Michael asked hopefully.

"No, it would ruin the story. Now hush." Nathan stated. "Okay, so you're grandfather left…"

*Flashback*

_One week and four days. It had been exactly one week and four days since he left. And Sam counted every hour, minute, and second that he was gone. During that period, both Sam and Carly both hadn't received a letter from him._

"_He said he'd write. What's taking him so long?" Sam whined to Carly one day. Both were relaxing on beanbags in Carly's apartment. Carly popped a piece of popcorn in her mouth and laughed._

"_It takes time. He _is _all the way in Hawaii, after all," she explained, closing her eyes in relaxation. Sam sighed loudly and sat up._

"_Whatever. Hey, do you have any ham," Sam asked._

"_Yes," Carly chuckled. "But Spencer said he's saving it for dinner tonight," she said, opening her eyes._

"_And your not here," Carly sighed, getting up as well. She headed downstairs, and was met with the sight of Sam devouring the ham._

"_Sam!" She yelled, rushing over to her friend. Carly took the ham, mid-bite, from Sam._

"_Hey, what was that for," Sam whined, glaring at Carly. Carly responded by putting the ham back in the fridge._

"_Spencer's using it for dinner tonight," Carly responded. She took out a pitcher of her special lemonade, and placed it on the counter. "Do you want some of my lemonade?"_

"_Did you make it?" Sam asked wearily, staring at the pitcher._

"_Yes."_

"_Then no. Besides, I have to go home and feed Frothy," Sam yelled, already running out the door. Carly sighed._

"_I don't see what's wrong with my lemonade! Tastes perfectly fine to me," she said, taking a sip._

_Sam walked through the door of her two-story house. Despite the harsh times, both she and Carly lived in fairly big houses. The y were much more well off then most of the families during the depression._

_Sam walked into her house, and threw down her jacket. As she was heading upstairs to her room, she noticed a letter on the banister. Curious, she walked over to it and picked it up. She smiled when she recognized Freddie's neat handwriting._

_She ran up to her room, letter in hand, and plopped down on her bed. She carefully opened the letter, and began to read._

"_Dear Sam,_

_So, I just arrived in Hawaii. It's really nice up here…well, except the stuff destroyed in the attack. But that doesn't matter much._

_Anyway, I'm going to begin my training tomorrow. Some of the guys here say that the training is grueling work, and it's going to be a bit rushed. But I can understand why. They are fighting a war after all. Speaking of other guys, I have got some news. Guess who I saw at the camp today? Gibby! Yeah, I know. I was surprised too. We struck up a conversation and it seems he had arrived just a few days before me._

_I have made a few other friends down here too. Most of them arrived at the same time as me. Get this! One of the guys down here proposed to his girlfriend just before he left. Talk about giving some bad news with good news! _

_I also have some good news. The admiral says that I might be able to use my tech skills in the war, as opposed to actual fighting. So that means I'd be dealing with radio transmissions and decoding messages. I know, it's not as flashy, but I'd still be serving my country. But that doesn't matter. This isn't even a done deal yet._

_Anyway, how are you? I miss you terribly. Please don't laugh. I know it's been only a day, but I'm already missing your constant jokes. Pathetic, right? I hope not._

_Sincerely, Freddie."_

_Sam smiled, and went downstairs. She returned with an old shoe box, where she carefully tucked the letter. After sticking the box under her bed, she went over to her desk. She got out a piece of paper and began to write back._

"_Dear Freddork,_

_I'm not sure if you'll get this on time, but I sure hope you do. Don't worry, it's not _too_ pathetic. I miss you too. I mean, with both you and Gibby gone, who else am I going to pick on?_

_I've heard that rushed training is pretty harsh. So with that, I expect you to have a nice six pack when you return. Then you might just be able to stand a chance against me!_

_Me and Carly are both doing fine. We just hang out, talk, and eat. So, just like old times!_

_Tell Gibby I said hi to him. Maybe you could even give him a Texas wedgie and say it was from me? Yeah, I didn't think so. And also, nice to know a nub like you could make a few friends. Let's hope they're not all AV material._

_That's really great news! Finally your lame techie abilities could be put to use! This way, I won't- I mean Carly won't have to worry about you getting yourself killed. And remember nub. You promised you would come home safe AND that you would never leave again. If you don't keep that promise, then I assure you that I will hunt you down._

_Sincerely, Sam"_

*End Flashback*

**A/N- There you go! I'm going to try and make a habit of making the stories this long or longer. Anyway, I won't update this again until Thursday, as I will be working on iPass Notes and some of my real-life homework. Thanks for the support. And please remember to review. It would really mean a lot to me if I get some feedback. Good-bye!**


	3. Joining the Ranks

**Disclaimer- I am a 13 year old girl who owns a story. Dan Schneider is a 45 year old man who owns iCarly. Sucks for me.**

**A/N- Here is chapter 3 of iWill Come Back. By the way, thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or alerted my story. It means a lot to me!**

"Okay, so let me get this straight. Grandpa sent a letter to grandma, and she responded?" Michael asked, leaning against his bedpost.

"Exactly," Nathan clarified. He shifted slightly, trying to get more comfortable.

"Okay. Now that that's been clarified , could we just skip the training. I want to know what happens out on the battlefield," Michael says eagerly. Nathan smirked at his son, and closed his eyes.

"Stop rushing me. The training is important," Nathan scolded jokingly. Michael huffed but agreed anyway. "Okay, now back to the story. You're grandfather, who already had his pilot license, beg-"

"How did grandpa get his pilot license?" Michael cut in, which earned him a glare from his father. "Sorry," he said, putting his hands up.

"You grandfather's mother was able to pay for the lessons a bit after the Great Depression. They weren't as well off as Carly or your grandma, but they still had a bit of money saved," Nathan explained to his son. Michael nodded, and motioned for him to continue on with the story.

"As I was saying. Because your grandfather already had his pilot license, his training went by fairly quickly. If I recall correctly, he was trained by Commander Dwight Jones…"

*Flashback*

_A loud horn suddenly blared through the camp, signaling the begin of the day's activities. Freddie, startled by the noise, fell out of bed, bringing the thin sheets down with him. He groaned and rubbed his aching side._

"_Well, now. If it isn't Benson. What's a loser like you doing in such a mighty war? You could break a nail!" Freddie heard someone sneer. He looked up cautiously. Before him was a man around 5"9', with short, dark brown hair. He was already dressed in the official training uniform._

"_Hello, Jonah. I'd like to say it's a pleasure to see you again, but well. It's not," Freddie retorted, standing up. He placed his sheet back on his bed, and smoothed it out._

"_Well, I know that we're desperate for soldiers. But until I saw you, I didn't know how desperate," Jonah smirked, leaning against Freddie's bed. Freddie ignored him and began to gather his clothes for the day._

"_What's wrong, Benson. Can't think of a comeback," Jonah laughed._

"_I would, but I don't think you'd be able to comprehend it," Freddie said, facing him. Jonah's smile quickly dropped._

"_What was that?" Jonah glared, shoving Freddie's soldiers. He just grinned in response, and looked passed Jonah's shoulders. "What's so amusing, Benson," he glowered, turning around. Before him stood a tall, broad-shouldered man wearing a commander uniform. Jonah gulped._

"_Trying to start a fight are we?" The man asked, his voice echoing through the room. Jonah furiously shook his head. "Well, that's good. We wouldn't want you to have to be punished on your first day, now would we?"_

"_N-No, sir," Jonah said, his voice shaking. Freddie grinned at the sight._

"_Good. Because if you were a trouble-maker, then we'd have a problem," the man sneered, lowering his face to meet Jonah's. "Now go follow your order's, soldier," he yelled into Jonah's face. Jonah jumped in the air, mumbled a quick "Yes, sir," and ran out of the room._

_He now turned to Freddie, who quickly dropped his smirk. He stood up straight, and put his hands neatly at his side._

"_That goes for you too, soldier," the man commanded. Freddie quickly nodded and went to get changed. _

*End Flashback*

"That man sure showed him. By the way, why didn't grandpa and Jonah like each other?" Michael asked his father.

"Jonah was your grandma's ex-boyfriend. He tried to cheat on her with Carly," Nathan explained. Michael's eyes widened.

"Woah. That's so weird. Today, Chris told me that Dustin tried to cheat on her with Jenn!" Michael exclaimed. His father gave him a questioning look, trying to figure out who all these people were. "Dustin was Chris's boyfriend. And Jenn is her best friend," Michael explained, waving his hand dismissively.

"Oh. Well that's too bad," Nathan said. "Boys these days have no respect!"

"Hey!" Michael shouted, offended. His father smirked at him, and continued his story.

"Anyway, where was I. Oh yeah. So, after getting into his uniform, your grandpa began his first day of training…"

*Flashback*

_Seeing as Freddie already knew the basics of flying a plane, the commander began to teach him new maneuvers. This included flying trough small spaces, turning sideways, and doing small flips. All this was to better his skills if he ever got into combat. All in all, the training wasn't nearly as tough as he expected, but he wasn't complaining. Being cooped up in a small plane for a few hours, perfecting his tricks, wasn't all that bad in Freddie's opinion._

_Besides, with all his attention focused on not crashing, he was able to keep his mind off his family and friends back home. This was especially true for one girl; Sam. He remembered thee promise he made her. It was there that he vowed that no matter how difficult things got, he would do his best to make sure that he got home safely. He sure hoped nothing would go wrong._

_When he got back to his living quarters, Freddie began to write another letter to Sam._

_This system went on for another month or so. Freddie would write Sam a letter, saying how much he missed her, and Sam would write back, insulting him. Both liked there system, though neither would dare admit it. It was one letter, though, that would change Sam and Freddie's lives forever._

*End Flashback*

"Don't stop there! What'd it say?" Michael shouted. Nathan snickered, stalling for time.

"Eager, are we?" Michael's father smiled, happy that his son was enjoying the story. His son shot him a look, and responded.

"Stop stalling. What did it say?" Nathan put his hand on his chin and hummed, pretending not to remember.

"Oh yes. Now I recall!" He laughed, shifting into his 'story-telling' mode again. "Well, after only a month of their small letter system, your grandma received a letter…"

*Flashback*

_Sam ran up the stairs, eager to read Freddie's latest letter to her. She flopped back on the bed and opened the letter carefully. Sam hoped to preserve the letter's, and keep them safe for the future. Her heart began to pound wildly as she read Freddie's all-familiar handwriting._

"_Dear Sam,_

_I'm going off to war."_

_Sam re-read those five words over and over, hoping she read them wrong. She didn't. She silently sobbed as she continued to read._

"_I know it seems kind of sudden, but they need me out there. I'm leaving in a few hours. I won't be able to send you letters as often, seeing as I will be moving constantly. But I'll try to do so as much as I can. I have to cut this letter short. The commander wants me._

_Sam, please don't worry. I promised you I'd return home, and I sincerely intend to keep that promise._

_Sincerely,_

_Freddie."_

_Sam, trying to keep her composure, tried to cease her sobbing. She checked the date, and saw that it was mailed November 12th. _So Freddie's been gone for 8 days, _Sam thought wearily. She wiped her eyes furiously, and tucked the letter in her shoebox. After washing her face and brushing out her unruly hair, she walked out the door of her house and headed to Carly's._

_When she got there, she told Carly about the letter. With that thought in mind, the young brunette girl burst in tears. Sam silently comforted her friend, even though she felt like crying herself. _

"_Shh, Carly," she shushed. "Freddie's a tough kid. He'll make it through this," Sam said comfortingly. Carly began to calm down, and soon she was merely sniffling. _

"_I don't know, Sam. It just seems like everyone I love is going off to war. First my dad, now Freddie!" She exclaimed. Sam sighed and plopped down on the couch next to her._

"_I know Carls. But you shouldn't worry too much. You've still got me!" Sam said, trying to cheer her best friend up. Carly laughed slightly._

"_Yeah. I guess you're right," Carly said, trailing off. She sat up suddenly, and walked over to Spencer's room. Sam followed her curiously._

"_Where are you going?" Sam asked, as Carly knocked on Spencer's door._

"_Well, since it's going to be Thanksgiving tomorrow, why not prepare a feast?" She exclaimed, proud of herself. Only one problem._

"_But Carls. How can we prepare a feast when we're surviving on rationing points?" Sam asked her. Carly frowned thinking._

"_Well, we could just have meatloaf instead of turkey," she said. Spencer's door popped open, revealing a man in his late twenties with dark brown hair._

"_Hello, girls. And what can I do for you," Spencer asked with a fake British accent. The girls shot him an amased look before explaining the situation._

"_Well, I guess I could prepare some food tomorrow. Who will be coming?" Spencer asked, making his way to the kitchen._

"_Well…me, you, and Sam. Maybe we could even invite over Mrs. Benson," Carly said. At the mention of Freddie's mothers name, everyone cringed. Mrs. Benson was a tad bit… crazy. Yes, that word fits her just perfectly._

"_Well, I guess. She must have been devastated when Freddie joined the war," Spencer said, thinking. "So, I'll invite her at say… three-ish?" Carly nodded her head in response. _

"_That sounds good."_

*End Flashback*

**A/N- Well, there you have it. I hoped you liked it. Next chapter is going to get a bit more...action-y. But, the bad news is, I won't be able to post until Monday. But, don't worry, I'll try to make the next chapter make up for it. And now that those matters are settled, I wish you all a good day. Unless you're Creddiers...**

**Please send me some feedback and posts reviews! Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I post, and the better the next chapter will be!**


	4. Mission: Thanksgiving

iWill Come Back

**Disclaimer- I don't own iCarly. I'm pretty sure at my age, that's illegal. But whatever, I own this story. Good enough for me... kinda.**

**A/N- I know, I know. Today was the day I was supposed to update iPass Notes. But I just couldn't resist writing this. Sorry for that. Anyway, thanks for the rockin' reviews I got. Also, I really appreciate everyone who favorited and alerted the story, too.**

**This next chapter is, like I promised, a bit more action packed. But not that much. Later chapters will have tons and tons of action, but this one is mild. But, I assure you, it has much drama. By the way, the story continues exactly where the last chapter left off.**

Chapter 4- Mission: Thanksgiving

"What are rationing points?" Michael asked his father.

"Well, with so many people away at war, there wasn't much food to go around. Thus, rationing points were born. That means that each family could only buy a certain amount of food. When their rationing points ran out, so did the amount of food they could buy," Nathan explained to his son. Michael nodded his head in understanding.

"Oh. I guess that makes sense," Michael said, "So does that mean even rich people had to eat poor people food."

"I guess you could say that. But the richest people always found some way – whether it be foreign trade, smuggling, or buying off someone else's rations – to get more," Michael's father said. He then closed his eyes, and prepared to tell the rest of the story.

"Okay, so after getting all of the arrangements out of the way, Carly, your grandma, and Spencer began the 'feast'…"

*Flashback*

_Thanksgiving was a bit weird for everyone. Not only did they have just a small meatloaf and corn to feast on, but they all were not used to the emptiness of the place. They all missed Freddie's laughter, tech talk, and even some of his lame comebacks. But everyone still tried to make the best of what they had._

"_So, who wants to listen to some music," Spencer asked, clapping his hands excitedly. Everyone looks up at him solemnly._

"_Sure, Spence," Carly said half-heatedly, popping a piece of meatloaf in her mouth._

"_Great!" Spencer exclaimed, jumping up from his chair and turning on the radio. 'Flying Home', by Benny Goodman came out of the speakers. The lyrics centering around coming home from the war made them all think of Freddie._

"_Okay, no music," Spencer said, flipping off the lever. He sat down, and began to eat. When he looked up, he noticed Mrs. Benson not eating._

"_Hey, Mrs. B. Why aren't you eating?" He asked. Mrs. Benson looked up, startled._

"_Oh! Well… this meal is just so unsanitary?" She said, though it came out as more of a question if anything._

"_Are you sure that's what's bothering you," Spencer asked, hoping to pry the truth out of her. Mrs. Benson looked around nervously, before sighing._

"_Well, the truth is that I'm just to worried about my Freddie-bear to eat anything. Especially anything this unhealthy," she said sadly, moving around the food with her fork. Spencer nodded his head in understanding._

"_Oh, I get it now. Well, Mrs. B, I'm sure that Freddie is safe. Right now I bet he and the other troops are singing show-tunes while happily eating their rations!" Spencer exclaimed, trying to cheer her up. It didn't work._

*End Flashback*

"Why'd you stop there?" Michael exclaimed when his father paused. Nathan laughed, and sat up quickly.

"Bathroom break," he said, walking out the door. Michael huffed and crossed his arms. A few minutes later, he heard a flush from somewhere nearby. His father returned, and sat down on the bed.

"Are you finished stalling, dad?" Michael questioned, annoyed. Nathan gave him a look and responded.

"Oh, hold your horses. A man's got to do what a man's got to do," he stated. Michael cringed.

"Too much information. Can you just resume the story?" Nathan sighed, but agreed nonetheless.

"Okay, so while all of that was going on, your grandpa was getting ready to go on his first mission…"

*Flashback*

_Freddie tapped his fingers lightly on his seat, anxious to begin the mission. This was to be his first real mission out on the field, and he knew it was going to be dangerous. They were planning on flying over enemy lines and parachuting out of the plane to their base. It was very risky, as they could be shot down at any time, and they had chosen the soldiers to go very carefully. Freddie, while happy that the commanders considered him a good soldier, was extremely nervous as well._

"_Are you ready for this, man?" Gibby asked, patting his friend on the back. Freddie jumped, startled by the contact, but quickly relaxed._

"_Yeah. Just a bit jumpy," Freddie told Gibby. The few months of training did wonders for Freddie's once-chubby best friend. Gibby was now sporting some serious muscle and was considered a pretty good soldier._

"_I could tell," Gibby told him, and took the seat next to him. They both secured the parachutes next to them, prepared to jump out at any given moment. They waited a few moments in silence, before the plane took off._

_In total, there were eleven men on the mission, including Gibby and Freddie. Along the way, the men began to sing songs about going home happily. Freddie soon joined in, and his fears began to wash away._

_Suddenly, the plane shook violently, throwing a few men out of their seats._

"_It's those dang Nazi's!" one of the soldiers exclaimed loudly. Not even a second after he said that, dozens of bullets flung into the side of the plane, denting it severely. All the men, still in shock, were too stunned to do anything. Shaking out of it, Freddie decided to take control._

"_Okay, men. This is where our parachuting training will come in handy. I want everyone to form a neat line and parachute out quickly!" Freddie yelled, trying to be heard over the noise of bullets flying into metal. The men quickly shook out of their shock, and followed his orders._

_Soon, only Freddie and Gibby were left. Freddie ushered for his friend to go next._

"_Gibby, if I don't make it out of this alive, please tell everyone that I'm sorry," Freddie said sadly. Gibby frowned at him, and strapped on his parachute._

"_Don't talk like that. You will make it," Gibby yelled. The bullets were still steaming into the plane at a fast pace. It was amazing the plane was still running._

"_Well, if I don't, can you do me a favor?" Gibby nodded his head, and made his way over to the plane's emergency exit. Freddie handed him a letter, with the words 'Sam' sprawled in his neat handwriting._

"_Give this letter to Sam," he said. Freddie had written the letter ahead of time, knowing that this mission was going to be dangerous. He had only hoped he wouldn't need to give it to Sam._

"_Sure, man. Anything," Gibby said, getting ready to jump. "And you will make it."_

"_Yea. Thanks man," Freddie sighed, as Gibby parachuted out of the plane. When Gibby was about three hundred feet under the plane, he looked up. He couldn't locate Freddie's deep green parachute anywhere._

_He was still looking when the plane blew up._

*End Flashback*

**A/N- And that concludes the chapter. We all obviously know that Freddie is alive. I mean, this story is being told by his son. But what you don't know is how he survived and if he is seriously hurt. For all you know, Sam could be pregnant right now! But that's super unlikely. Anyway, thanks for the reviews you gave me already. But I'm greedy, so I want more. Pretty please with Seddie on top?**


	5. Love Struck

iWill Come Back

**Disclaimer- Yo yo yo, SavySoCool in 'da hiz-house! Man, I got some news fo' yo. I ain't 'da owner of iCarly...sorry, I went gangster on you there...my bad...**

**A/N- Because I won't be posting again until Monday, I felt the need to post two chapters today. Because I just wrote this in about 30 minutes, it's kind of rushed. Sorry about that.**

Chapter5- Love Struck

"The plane blew up?" Michael exclaimed, his eyes widening. He jumped to his feet, and began to pace nervously. "Did grandpa get hurt, how did he get out, did he die?"

"Of course he didn't die, Mike. How else would we be alive if he did?" Nathan said, grinning. Michael stopped pacing, and turned to face his dad.

"Oh. Guess I didn't think of that," he said trailing off. His father snickered, and Michael shot him a glare.

"Guess you didn't. Now, who's telling this story? Because if I remember correctly, I was," Nathan told his son. Michael sat down on the bed and sighed.

"Whatever. Just continue," he said, motioning to his dad.

"Thank you. Now back to the story. So anyway, a week went by and your grandma didn't get any letter, like she was supposed to…"

*Flashback*

"_Sam, calm down!" Carly exclaimed to her best friend. Sam stopped her rant and looked up at Carly. "Just because you didn't get a letter for three weeks doesn't mean anything happened._

_Sam looked at her in exasperation, and fell back on her friend's bed._

"_You don't known that," she said softly, closing her eyes. Carly walked over slowly, and put a comforting arm around her friend._

"_Don't worry. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were developing feelings for Freddie," Carly joked, trying her best to make her friend laugh. Sam did laugh, but it wasn't very convincing._

"_Me, like the nub? Ha ha. That's a good one," Sam laughed, trailing off. Carly's eyes widened. But she decided not to press the subject._

"_Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't we go see if Mrs. Benson has any of your letters. Freddie could have sent them to her instead," Carly persuaded. Anything to get her best friend out of her mood._

"_I guess," Sam said wearily. Though she doubted that Freddie sent her letters there, what did she have to lose? Carly smiled at her, and grabbed her hand. She pulled her out of her room, down the stairs, and out the apartment in record time. "OW! Carly! Stop, your nails are digging into my arm!"_

"_Oh, sorry," Carly apologized, dropping her friend's arm. She began to knock on Mrs. Benson's door. A few moments later, the girls heard shuffling on the inside, and the door swung open._

"_May I help you?" Mrs. Benson asked politely, a small smile on her face. She was wearing a long, peach-colored dress, with an apron on top of it. Her hair was set in a messy ponytail, with strands of hair falling into her pale face. Deep bags were under her eyes, completing the look._

"_Wow, Mrs. B. You look horrible," Sam said, earning her a glare from Carly and a scowl from Mrs. Benson._

"_Did you come here just to belittle me, Samantha?" Freddie's mother frowned at the blonde-headed girl in her doorway. Sam smirked back at her and walked into the apartment._

"_Nope. I actually am here on an errand. Did Freddie send you any letters recently?" Sam asked, making her way over to Mrs. Benson's stack of letters._

"_Now that you mention it, it has been awhile," she said, shaking her head. Sam sighed, dropping the letters back onto the counter._

"_Great. That was a big ol' waste of time. Come on Carly, le-" Sam started, but was cut off by the sound of the doorbell ringing. Sam walked over to the door and swung it open._

"_What do you want?" Sam asked rudely. In the door stood two tall, clean-cut men in dark suits. One had a red-blonde hair color, while the other sported a dark, brown color._

"_Hello. Is a Mrs. Marissa Benson present?" The brunette one asked. Sam nodded her head._

"_Mrs. Benson. Two official looking guys are hear to see you!" Sam yelled in a sing-song voice. Mrs. Benson rushed to the door._

"_Hello. What may I do for you too?" She asked. Sam sank back, behind the wall, but still listened to the conversation._

"_Hello, ma'am. My name is Agent Mackenzie and this here," the blonde-headed one said, gesturing to his partner, "is Agent Hudson." Marissa nodded, silently telling them to continue._

"_We have some…news…concerning your son, Fredward Benson," Agent Mackenzie said. Sam's breath caught in her throat as she curiously listened on. "Well, it seems that he and 10 other soldiers were on a mission over enemy lines when their plane blew up. The other men made it out alive, and are now at our home base. Fredward, on the other hand… his whereabouts are unknown."_

_Mrs. Benson gasped, covering her mouth with he hand. The agent continued._

"_He is now what we call a M.I.A. or 'Missing In Action'. Though there is a chance he is still alive, one of the other soldiers on board told us it was unlikely. Apparently he didn't see your son jump out of the plane before it was blown up."_

_Sam sank to her feet, to stunned to stand. She buried her head in her hands, and tried to blink back tears. She could hear Mrs. Benson trying to do the same._

"_A-Are you sure," she heard Marissa ask._

"_Yes. I'm sorry. Your son was a very brave young man, and because of the mission he was on, he will be receiving a medal of honor."_

"_Y-You think a medal makes up for my son's death!" Marissa screamed, losing the battle to her hysterics. The men stepped back._

"_Once again, I am very sorry for your loss," Agent Hudson said. "The ceremony will be held in exactly 3 weeks at our base in Kentucky. We'll send you the details promptly," he said, walking out the door. Agent Mackenzie followed suit, and closed the door softly behind them._

_Sam heard Carly trying to comfort Mrs. Benson, though it seemed Carly was no better off herself. But what they didn't know is that a certain 'blonde-headed demon' was far worse off then both of them combined._

_Sam quickly sat up, and wiped her tears furiously. She ran out the door to Mrs. Benson's apartment, and ran all the way to her house. She ran to her bed and buried her face in her pillow. It was then she let herself cry openly._

"_You promised you'd never leave me," Sam said, through her tears. "You promised." _

_After an hour, Sam wiped any stray tears from her face and started to clean herself up. Looking in the mirror, Sam noticed how much of a mess she really was. But she didn't care. She was too heartbroken. She combed her hair and washed her face slowly, and made her way down the stairs. What she saw on her way surprised her._

_Sam ran to the banister, and picked up the two letters. She opened them up quickly, and began to read._

"_Hey Sam,_

_It's me, Gibby! I know you probably heard the news already. You see, I was on the plane with Freddie. He said that if he didn't make it, he wanted me to tell you he's sorry. I really wished I wouldn't have to tell you. But I guess wishing doesn't get you anywhere._

_Anyway, before Freddie…you know…before something happened to him…he said to give you a letter. I don't know what it said, but I know it was important. I sent the letter also. It should be with you now. _

_I'm sorry about what happened to Freddie… I know he meant a lot to you._

_From,_

_Gibby"_

Sam gasped when she finished reading the letter. She quickly grabbed the one from Freddie. She looked at it sadly before carefully opening it.

"_Dear Sam,_

_If you're reading this, that means something happened to me. I'm really sorry I wasn't able to keep my promise. You don't know how much I wanted to…_

_Since I'm gone and all, can you do me a favor. I know I don't deserve it, after breaking my promise, but it would really mean a lot to me. What I want is…can you please not forget me. Even if you remember how much you hated me, it's still something._

_Also, now that I'm dead, I have a bit of a confession. You don't know how hard it is for me to write this, knowing it's addressed to you. Okay, here goes… You know how I always fought with you, called you names, and said I hated you. Well, I didn't mean it. The truth is, I sort of… I had a crush on you._

_But, don't worry. I don't anymore. Now… I'm in love with you. I know, shocker! But I just had to say it. But I guess it doesn't matter now, with me being gone._

_Again, I'm so sorry for how things turned out. If I'm dead, and it's been proven and all, I want to apologize. But, if I'm not – and just missing – please don't lose hope in me. If I'm missing, I swear I will do everything in my power to come back to you._

_Love always,_

_Freddie"_

_As she finished reading, Sam noticed a few drops on the paper. Putting her hand to her face, she realized they were tears. Though she was still in shock from the letter – mainly his confession – she knew one thing._

_Over the years, that same line separating love and hated shifted, and somehow, Sam knew that she too had fallen for her nub of a best friend. And she would never lose hope in him._

*End Flashback*

"Woah, the story's starting to get interesting!" Michael exclaimed. "So, apparently grandma and grandpa fell in love with each other. And they confessed it after grandpa went missing?"

"Yep, that sums it up," Nathan nodded. Michael whistled.

"This is beginning to turn into a soap opera!"

**A/N- I agree with Michael. How about you. You could tell me in a review...**

**Anyway, next chapter will be up Monday. It will be mainly in Freddie's point of view... I know. FINALLY! **

**See you! And REVIEW...pwease?**


	6. Cell Refusal

iWill Come Back

**Disclaimer- I do not own iCarly. At all. Though I wish I owned Nathan Kress...**

**A/N- Good News. I was able to get to this computer this weekend and upload a chapter. So consider this a treat. Anyway, here is the chapter where we find out what happens to Freddie. But trust me, this story is far from done...**

**Last Time of iWill Come Back-**

"Woah, the story's starting to get interesting!" Michael exclaimed. "So, apparently grandma and grandpa fell in love with each other. And they confessed it after grandpa went missing?"

"Yep, that sums it up," Nathan nodded. Michael whistled.

"This is beginning to turn into a soap opera!"

**Chapter 6- Cell Refusal**

"You don't know the half of it!" Nathan told his son. "After that, the story gets a little more dramatic."

"What happens?" Michael said eagerly. "You need to tell me!" He cried, grabbing his father's collar.

"Eager there, are we?" Nathan removed his son's hands from his shirt and straightened it out. "Okay, well, a few days after the news, Carly got a phone call from Mrs. Benson…"

*Flashback*

_Carly Shay was sitting on the couch next to her best friend, Sam Puckett. Ever since the news of Freddie's disappearance surfaced, Sam had been in a depressed state. All she would do was sit and stare blankly ahead. She wouldn't even eat!_

"_Come on Sam. Let's do something. Maybe we could go to that new restaurant you were dying to try?" Carly asked, facing her friend. The only response she got was a blank stare. Carly sighed and resumed sitting. A few minutes later, a phone ringing interrupted their silence._

_Carly walked to the phone and answered it. "Hello… Oh, hi Mrs. Benson… When did they call… Oh my gosh… I-I'm so sorry… Yes, Ill tell her… bye." Carly hung up the phone, her face more pale than usual._

"_S-Sam," Carly said, sitting down next to her friend. Sam stared on. "That was Mrs. Benson. She got some news about Freddie." That got Sam's attention. She turned to her friend hopefully._

"_What happened? Did they find him?" Sam asked, her eyes shining with hope. Carly shook her head sadly._

"_Sam, they found the remnants of the plane… They said there is no possible way he survived," Carly said softly, tears forming in her eyes. Sam shook her head in shock, and stood up._

"_They're wrong!" She yelled, startling Carly. "H-He's alive! I could tell."_

"_Sam, I'm sorry. But you've got to face the facts. Freddie is dead," Carly said, trying to remain calm. She was nearly ready to break down in tears, but she was trying to remain strong for her friend._

"_No! He is alive!" Sam shouted, running to the door. "He promised me he'd come back."_

"_I-I'm sorry, Sam," Carly said to her best friends retreating form. As soon as her friend left, she broke down in tears._

*End Flashback*

"Ooh, grandma's in denial," Michael remarked, snickering.

"This is no laughing matter!" Nathan consoled, glaring at his son. "And she had a right to be. I mean, your grandfather was actually alive during all this."

"Oh yeah, that's right. But I thought you said there was no way he could survive. How did he make it out?" Michael asked curiously.

"Well, the agents were wrong. Your grandfather was able to jump out of the plane before it blew up, but the plane was the least of his worries…"

*Flashback*

_The first thing Freddie noticed when he came to was the blinding headache in the side of his head. Touching his head, all the events of the plane crash came rushing back to him._

_He remembered jumping out of the plane only seconds before it exploded. The blast pushed him far away from the wreck, and also caused a few cuts and bruises to penetrate his face. Other than that, he'd say he got off pretty lucky. Freddie also remembered releasing his parachute, and flying over thousands of acres of farmland. Next thing he knew, he had crashed into a tree and blacked out. This brought him to his current situation._

_Freddie worked for the next hour or so to untangle him self from the parachute and branches. He eventually cut himself loose and proceeded to jump to the ground. The sight he was met with._

"_Es ist einer dieser amerikanischen Soldaten!" Said one of three German farmers staring at Freddie. Though he had absolutely no idea what they were saying, Freddie knew by the way the farmers were gesturing to him and talking that they were considering turning him in._

"_Please! If you could understand me, please don't turn me in. I-I mean no harm. I just want to go home!" Freddie pleaded to the farmers. They stopped talking and turned to him. Apparently one of the men spoke some English._

"_Oh, shut up, you filthy American trash! We take you to Nazi headquarters. They decide your fate," one of farmers sneered with a thick German accent. Freddie tried to run away, but the biggest of the men blocked his path. The other two surrounded him and grabbed him. Freddie tried to escape, but it was no use._

"_Please, do-" Freddie tried to say, but he was knocked out._

*End Flashback*

"Did they take him to a gas camp?" Michael asked his father, interrupting him again. Nathan shushed him.

"Will you quit interrupting me? I'm telling the story," Nathan chided, causing Michael to pout. "And don't pout either. You're a sixteen-year-old boy, not a toddler."

"Fine," Michael whined. "Continue your story."

"Thank you. Now, after knocking him unconscious, the farmers took your grandpa to the Nazi's…"

*Flashback*

_Several hours later, Freddie woke up. He opened his eyes, and tried to move. Unfortunately, both his arms and legs were restricted. He looked around, and noticed that he was in a small dark room. The floor was covered with water, mud, and some other questionable liquid. There was no windows and only one solid door, with huge bolts around it. Freddie sighed, and leaned back against the cold, hard wall. About ten minutes later, the door to the cell opened._

"_Well, look who finally came to," a tall, burly man sneered. He walked over to Freddie and unlocked his chains. He roughly pulled Freddie to his feet, and led him out the door. They walked slowly through a long hallway, doors to cells covering both sides. Eventually they came to a big room. In it sat only one hair._

_Freddie was placed into the chair roughly and bound once again by his hands and feet. The man left the room, the door closing behind him with a heavy thud. Freddie sat back, defeated, and began to think about being back home. Sadly, though, his thoughts were interrupted all to quickly when a short man in a dark uniform came through the door. Following him was a man who looked as if he spent way to much time in the gym. Freddie gulped._

"_And what do we have here," the shorter man smirked. He came up to Freddie and peered into his eyes. "What is your name?" The man spat cruelly._

"_I'm sorry. I cannot tell you," Freddie said, standing his ground. The man huffed and stood up taller._

"_I don't believe you understood me. You will tell me your name," the Nazi commanded. But Freddie wouldn't budge._

"_And I told you I cannot and will not tell you," Freddie retorted. That earned him a hard punch in the jaw._

"_You are a stupid boy. Just like the rest of those Americans!" The man said harshly. He held Freddie's dog tags in front of his face. "Now, Private Fredward Benson. Why don't you answer some of my other questions?"_

"_Who is your commander?" Freddie shook his head, no. The other man hit him._

"_Where is your base?" Again, Freddie shook his head. Another hit._

"_Who were you planning on harming?"_

"_Where were you headed?"_

"_Are there any future schemes planned against us?" _

_Each time Freddie shook his head, and each time the men beat him harder. The Nazi asking the questions threw up his hands in disgust._

"_Take him back to his cell, bound his feet, and beat him. Give him no food or water for three days. Maybe then he will be willing to answer our questions!" The man commanded. He walked out of the room, his feet echoing loudly with each passing step. The guards turned back to Freddie._

_The grabbed him and took him back to his cell. After chaining him back up to the wall, he brought his fist back and collided it with his face. He did this again. And again. And again. And again. After the seventh punch, Freddie began to lose count. He was near unconscious after only the fourth punch, and yet they kept coming. _

_Freddie didn't care that he probably had two black eyes and many cuts and bruises. No, that wasn't the worst part._

_The worst part was that he couldn't fight back._

*End Flashback*

**A/N- Thank you for reading. I'm sorry about what I had to do to Freddie. I don't like to hurt him...**

**Also...It would mean the world to me if you could review. Let's see if this story could reach 25 reviews! Next chapter will be up soon. I hope you enjoyed.**


	7. Denying Fate

iWill Come Back

**A/N- Here is chapter 7 of iWill Come Back. Sorry for the shortness, I didn't have much time to write this. Enjoy.**

Chapter 7- Denying Fate

"I can't believe grandpa had to go through all of that!" Michael whispered, shaking his head. He pursed his lips and looked questionably at his father. "How was grandma during all this?"

Nathan sighed, a faraway look in his eyes. "Well… she was in denial. After a few months of your grandfather being gone, everyone else accepted his death. Of course they were all heartbroken, but they accepted it. Your grandma was the only one who still held faith in him…"

*Flashback*

_Sam smiled to herself, silently recounting memories of her, Carly, and Freddie. She glanced down at the photo album in her lap and turned the page. On it, she saw a picture of the three of them laughing. They were all at the park, goofing around. Sam remembered that they all used to laugh a lot._

"_Before the war…" Sam mumbled silently. When she thought about it, Freddie's laugh was what she missed most about him. When he laughed, she felt carefree, and all of their problems went away momentarily. She fingered the picture lightly, sighing._

"_I don't know why everyone's convinced you're dead. You're alive. I can feel it; I know I can. I promise I won't give up on you. Ever," she whispered. She stayed silent for a minute, and continued to look at more pictures. When she got to a picture of the two of them –she was messing with his hair, and he was scowling- taken at the Groovy Smoothies, she instantly remembered the day he told them he was leaving._

"_Why'd you have to be such a nub, Freddie? Why'd you have to run off to join the war?" Sam asked his picture. She lie back on her bed, and placed the picture album next to her. She closed her eyes softly, trying to trap the tears that were threatening to stream down her face._

_Through her muffled sobs, Sam didn't hear the door to her room open._

"_I've never seen her like this," Carly told her older brother softly. Spencer looked passed his sister, his eyes resting on Sam's curled up form._

"_I know," he said, nodding. "Usually she's so tough."_

"_Do you think maybe she had feelings for Freddie?" Carly asked her brother curiously. He thought for a moment, then nodded his head in confirmation._

"_It looks like she did, doesn't it?" They both watched her for a moment, before exiting the doorway. They closed the door silently behind them. "Carly, maybe you can get through to her. I hate to see her like this."_

"_I don't know. She just won't accept Freddie's death. I mean, it's been months!" Carly whisper-yelled. Spencer nodded sadly._

"_I know. I'm just worried about her. I don't want her to spend the rest of her life in denial. She needs to move on."_

"_Okay. I'll talk to her," Carly said after a moment. Spencer gave her a reassuring smile, and left. Carly sighed, knocking on the door._

"_Come in!" She heard from the inside. She walked into the room, and watched as Sam quickly wiped her eyes. "You rang?" She joked._

"_Hey Sam. Can I talk to you?" Carly asked, sitting on the bed. Sam sat up, looking at Carly in confusion._

"_Sure. What's up?"_

"_Well, it's about Fredd-" Carly started, but Sam put her hand up._

"_If this is about Freddie being dead, I don't want to hear it. He is alive," Sam insisted, removing her hand from Carly's face. Carly grabbed onto her friends shoulders and looked her straight in the eye._

"_Sam. You need to listen to me. Freddie is dead. He is not coming back," Carly cried, trying to get through to her friend. Sam looked at her, her face as hard as stone, but her eyes, brimmed with tears, revealed her true emotions._

"_You're wrong. He promised me he'd come back! He's alive!" Sam shouted getting up. She stormed out of her room, slamming the door behind her. A moment later she returned._

"_This is my room! You get out!" Sam shouted again. Carly, her eyes filled with concern, gave her friend one last look before retreating._

_Carly walked out of her friends house, and joined he brother in the car._

"_How'd it go?" Spencer asked, turning the keys to the ignition. As the engine hummed to life, Carly responded._

"_I couldn't get through to her," Carly said gravely, her own eyes feeling up with tears. Spencer patted her shoulder reassuringly._

"_Don't worry, kiddo. She'll come around," he told her, trying to sound perky. Carly glanced at him, a few tears falling down her cheeks._

"_I hope so. Maybe the memorial service will help her accept it," Carly remarked, turning on the radio. They both listened to the song in silence, though Carly wasn't paying much attention to it. She was too busy thinking._

_Carly was the one who arranged the memorial service, which was scheduled for the next day. Mrs. Benson had been to devastated to do it. She had been in hysterics the whole week, and couldn't do much of anything for herself. Though she knew that she will never forget or get over her son's death, she did accept it. Unlike Sam. When Carly had invited Sam to attend the memorial, her face went slack, but she agreed to go anyway. But she insisted it was only out of respect. _

"_I sure hope she get's out of denial soon," Carly commented over the song. "I miss my best friend."_

*End Flashback*

"Wow," Michael breathed. "I feel so sorry for grandma. No one believed her."

"Well, the important thing is that the other's were proved wrong in the end," Nathan told his son. Michael nodded, agreeing.

"After the three days were up, what happened to grandpa," he asked, leading the conversation away from his grandma.

"After the three days were up, the Nazi's collected your grandpa from his cell…"

*Flashback"

_Freddie groaned, his head pounding. He was being lead down a hall to the questioning room yet again. _

"_Shut up," one of the guards said, leading him along roughly. Freddie, still in pain from his beating, stifled another groan. He was thrown into the room, and another guard strapped him to the chair. The soldiers left, leaving him in the dark room._

_A few minutes later, the door opened. Freddie put on a brave face, trying not to show weakness to his captors. The commander walked up to him, and got down on his knees. He grabbed Freddie's face harshly and peered into his eyes._

"_Are you ready to answer our questions?" The man spat at Freddie. He shook his head vehemently, and glared at the commander. Though not happy with his answer, the man kept his composure._

"_I see. I hope you realize that I could take away food and water for a longer period. I can also arrange another beating," the man said, walking around the room in short, fast strides._

"_I realize this. But I don't care. I'd rather die that compromise my countries safety," Freddie said, his voice strong and even. He was glad that it didn't portray the fear that he felt._

"_Stupid boy," the man spat. He walked to one of the guards and commanded something in German. The guard nodded, and the commander left the room._

"_The commander says you no use to us. He ordered your death," the man laughed, releasing Freddie from his bonds. The guard pulled him up, and led him out the door. It was then that Freddie knew that he was about to learn his fate._

*End Flashback*

**A/N- Well, there you have it. Thanks for reading. It would mean a lot to me if you review.**


	8. Positive Concentration

iWill Come Back

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. At all. Gosh, my life really sucks.**

**A/N- I feel so utterly ashamed. Two and a half weeks with no update. That is just unacceptable. I'm so so so sorry. I was busy writing my other story, and a couple one-shots. Again, SORRY!**

**But now, on a more positive note! 29 reviews ain't bad. But I want more. I'm greedy, what can I say. So, I won't update again till I get...35 reviews.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 8- Positive Concentration

* * *

><p>"Ahh! The suspense is killing me!" Michael shouted at his father. As Nathan wiped the spit from his face, he glared at his son. Michael put his hands up in defeat, and shrunk back into the bed.<p>

"Well, maybe if I wasn't constantly interrupted, I'd be able to tell you faster," Nathan reasoned, with a hint of a condescending tone. It was now Michael's turn to glare at his father.

"Whatever," he huffed, crossing his arms. "Just continue."

Nathan smirked at his son. "With pleasure. Now, as I was saying, your grandfather was being led down the hall by the Nazi's. They forced him to go outside…"

*Flashback*

_Freddie blinked repeatedly, trying to adjust his eyes to the blinding sunlight. It had been a little more than a week since Freddie had seen any natural light, for he had been cooped up in the cell for that time. Once his eyes were use to the sun, Freddie began to take in his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was a large wall. On it, there were many blood stains, and pieces of flesh. It took everything in him not to throw up what little food was in him. Near the wall, there was a gigantic hole in the ground. As he was led closer to it, he noticed the bodies. Dozens of them stacked clumsily, each with their own distinct bullet wounds. Freddie now understood what was going to happen to him. He was going to be shot to death._

"_Go against the wall, boy!" A man shouted at him, startling Freddie out of his thoughts. Looking around, he knew that escape was hopless. The place was surrounded with Nazi's, each lined up with pistol's and a bag of ammo. He would probably make it only three feet before he was shot._

_Freddie nodded glumly, realizing the longer he obeyed them, the longer he lived. The man shoved him, anxious to speed the killing up._

_When Freddie's back was against the wall, another man, in the same uniform, came and tied his hands behind his back. Next, he put a blindfold over his eyes. _Well, this is it,_ Freddie thought sadly._

_He leaned his head back in preparation for the impact. Suddenly, thought's of his life overflew him. Not all at once, mind you, but in fast-paced clumps. Sort of like a flashback of all the major events in his life. He saw his mother, his first day for school, his friends, his first encounter with a computer, and many more impactful events and people. But after a lifetime of memories, he was left with only one face in his thoughts._

_Sam. _

_He smiled at the thought, happy to see her face. But then, he immediately became depressed again. He hated himself for breaking his promise, but he had no choice._

_BAM!_

_Freddie's muscle's tightened, and he prepared himself for the blow. After a few second's of no pain, Freddie opened his eyes. He could still see nothing because of the blindfold, but he could still hear._

_Though he didn't understand German as a whole, he was trained to learn a few phrases in his training. So throughout the whole conversation, Freddie was able to make out three things._

"…_American…"_

"_Concentration Camp…"_

"…_Don't Kill"_

_He had learned to say the last one as a final plea, and a last resort. He was glad he had. Freddie's muscle's relaxed. He knew he had been spared for the mean time. After a few more minute's of talking, Freddie heard a man approach him. The blindfold was taken off his face._

_The first thing Freddie saw was three men in a close huddle. As the rope was removed from his hand, he saw two of the men leave. They went into the building, the door closing behind them with a lud bang. That must have been the sound he mistakenly thought to be a gun._

"_Boy. Commander order's you to go to concentration camp," the man said in broken English. Freddie nodded, as he already knew this. "You be spared now. But concentration camp is just as bad a death. You be warned."_

_Freddie gulped, but tried to otherwise remain in composure. No use showing fear to the enemy. Though his life was spared for today, Freddie knew that the concentration camp, just like the man said, was a whole other experience. And one that he may not make out of alive._

*End Flashback*

"Woah," Michael said, at a loss for words. "So grandpa made it another day. How lucky!"

"You could say that. You've learned about the concentration camps before, right?" Nathan asked his son, to which Michael promptly nodded. "Good. Well, then you know that not many people made it out of them alive."

Michael nodded again.

"Okay, good. Then you already know some of the more gory details," Nathan sighed in relief.

"Yea. But don't worry, I can handle it." Michael said, answering his father's unasked question. Nathan didn't want to permanently scar his son for life, after all.

"Okay, but before I go into that, I want to talk about your grandmother for a bit. She is a major part of the story, after all."

"'Okay. Explain away!"

"Well, as you know, everyone lost hope in your grandfather. That is, everyone except your grandma…"

*Flashback*

"_Sam! Please, you have to understand! Freddie is dead! He's never coming back!" Carly yelled at her best friend. Sam looked at her sadly, and shook her head._

"_You're wrong," Sam said simply. Carly gave her a pitiful look._

"_Sam, I'm sorry. I know you loved him, but you have to accept it. You can't just go through life denying death," Carly told her, staring intently into her light blue eyes. Sam sighed in exasperation._

"_I know you think that, but…I know he's out there somewhere. And if having hope is wrong, I don't want to be right. Believe what you want, just, please stop trying to convince me," Sam said, whispering the last part. Carly groaned, but agreed nonetheless._

"_Okay," Carly said, getting up to leave. She gave her friend one last look before walking out the door. After her friend left, Sam lay down in thought. She knew that Freddie was alive, but she also knew he needed help. She just didn't know how to help him. She got up, and looked under her bed. She reached under, pulling out a box; the one in which she kept Freddie's letters. She began to go through each one, reading over them. She laughed at his witty jokes, cried in remembrance, and smiled at the fond memories._

_When she got to the last letter she received from him, she began to cry. That is until she came to the last part._

"…_If I'm dead, and it's been proven and all, I want to apologize. But, if I'm not – and just missing – please don't lose hope in me."_

_She read over those words over in over. She knew that while she never would lose hope in him, she needed to do something. Sam, being the strong-willed person she is, decided that the time came for her to help Freddie._

_So with the newfound ambition, Sam hastily wrote a letter to her friends and began her journey to find Freddie._

_A few hours later, while Carly was collecting her mail, she found a letter taped to her mailbox. When she finished reading it, she rushed upstairs, her eyes wide from surprise._

"_Spencer! Come here! It's important!" Carly yelled, clutching the letter for dear life. Spencer rushed out of the bathroom, soap still in his hair._

"_What is it? Is something on fire? I swear, I didn't do it! I think!" he yelled, running over to Carly. She just shook her head, and handed him the letter._

"_Dear Carly and Spencer,_

_I know what you're thinking. Nothing is wrong with me. I just…I have to find the nub. I know you guys think he's dead and all, but I don't. I can still feel his dorkiness. However faint that feeling may be, I just know he's out there, waiting. So, I decided to go look for him._

_I'm not going to tell you where I'm at. At least not yet. Don't try to find me. Please._

_I'm safe, for now. I'll contact you again in about a month. I promise, though, that the next time I see you, the nerd will be right there beside me. So have faith. I am Sam, after all. When have I ever let you guys down?_

_Wait, don't answer that._

_But I promise, this time will be different. I actually have a plan! And no, Carly, it does not involve hurting or killing another person…At least not yet. So…goodbye. Sorry I can't say it in person. I just know you guys would try to stop me. And I can't let you do that._

_See you guys later,_

_Sam"_

"_Oh my god," Spencer said, sitting down in shock._

"_My thought's exactly."_

*End Flashback*

**A/N- Thanks for reading. Remember, 35 reviews! Don't you want to know what Sam's plan is? And how the Fredster's doing? What about Michael and HIS frenemy? Hmm...you know you want to. So review!**


	9. Finding War and Peace

iWill Come Back

**Disclaimer- If I owned iCarly, I'd be rich. But I don't, and I have only twelve bucks.**

**A/N- Hiya, people! Thank you so much for all the reviews! I loved each and every one of them! Remember, if you have something bad to say about the story, feel free to tell me. As long as the critisism is usful, I take everyone's response into consideration. Thanks again!**

**Anyway, back to the story. Today, you will learn of Sam's plan and will see the beginning of it. Also, we will learn a bit about Freddie's adventure's in the concentration camp. Dun dun dun!**

Chapter 9- Finding War and Peace

* * *

><p>"OMG!" Michael exclaimed, jumping up and down. Then, realizing the momentarily loss of his manhood, grunted and said, "Um, I mean… I don't care."<p>

"Sure," Nathan laughed, patting his son on the back. "Then I guess you don't want to hear the rest of the story?"

"What? Yes! Please tell me!" Michael yelled, clutching onto his father's shirt. When his father chuckled, Michael hung his head in defeat. "Just continue the story before I lose all of my manlyhood."

"Can't lose what you never had,' Nathan stated. Upon noticing his son's appalled look, he quickly said, "Kidding!"

"Whatever," Michael huffed, crossing his arms. Nathan took this as a sign to continue the story.

"Well, back to the story. While I know that you're anxious to hear your grandma's plan, let's talk about your grandpa. So, the Nazi soldiers took your grandpa out of the headquarters and began the long journey to the concentration camp…"

*Flashback*

_Freddie shivered slightly as a cold wind blew quickly past him. He tried to preserve his own body heat by wrapping his arms around himself. Though it wasn't helping much, it was something. He looked around sadly, taking in the hundreds of people, all trying to stay warm just as he was. Freddie was currently standing in a long line, waiting to be deported to a concentration camp. It saddened him to think that all the people around him, whether they be a boy, girl, old, or young, all had families and friends who loved and cared for them. The worst part is that no matter how much love you have for a person, you couldn't always protect them._

_Freddie was startled out of his thoughts when he heard a little boy crying behind him. He turned around, and faced a young kid, around the age or 4 or 5. He got down on his knee's, so he was even with the kid._

"_Hey," Freddie said softly, careful not to scare the kid. "What's wrong?" The boy stared blankly at him, lone tears falling down his face. _Oh no, what if he doesn't speak English?_ Freddie thought. Just when he gave up hope, the boy responded._

"_My m-m-mom," the little boy whimpered, and began to cry harder. Freddie took him in his arms, and tried to comfort the boy._

"_What happened? Where's your mom? Are you lost?" Freddie asked soothingly. The boy sniffled, looking at Freddie._

"_T-The men took her. I-I-I don't know where she is!" Freddie looked sadly at the boy, having a vague idea of where his mother went. _

"_It's okay," Freddie whispered to him. "My name's Freddie, by the way. What's your name?"_

"_N-Nathan."_

*End Flashback*

"Nathan? The kid's name was Nathan?" Michael asked, staring at his father. "So does that mean…"

"No. It wasn't me, son. Do I really look that old?" Nathan asked, staring at his clothes. Michael chuckled, earning him a glare from his father. "I guess I deserved that after that crack at your masculinity."

"Okay, so if you aren't him, who is this kid?" Michael asked curiously. Nathan sighed.

"You'll find out soon enough. Now, back to the story…"

*Flashback*

"_Well, it's nice to meet you, Nathan," Freddie said, extending his hand. Nathan looked at it shyly, but soon took it, smiling. "So, where are you from?"_

"_Frankfurt," Nathan mumbled, the smile disappearing from his face. "Me and my mommy moved there when daddy fought war."_

"_Oh, so that means you're not from Germany. What country did you live in before?"_

"_I live in 'Merica," the boy said, staring at his feet. Freddie's eyes widened in surprise._

"_So that's why you speak English so well! Guess what, Nathan?" Freddie smiled at the boy. He looked up at Freddie slowly. "I'm from America, too!" The boy grinned._

"_Rweally?" he asked Freddie, to which he nodded._

"_Yep," he smiled. Nathan, momentarily distracted about his mom, was happy to have met Freddie. That happiness was interrupted when a tall man in a Nazi uniform bellowed out that the train had come, to take them to the camp. At the sound of the command, Nathan cowered in fright. Freddie didn't know why, but he felt he needed to protect the young boy, seeing as he had no family. So with that thought, Freddie held his hand as they boarded the train._

*End Flashback*

"Aww, poor little kid," Michael said sadly. "Why did the Nazi's even take him to the concentration camp. He isn't a Jew, right?"

"Well, no. But think about it. He's the son of an American soldier. That soldier just happens to be fighting against the Nazi's. So, it would only make sense he would take him," Nathan explained.

"Why'd the mom even bring him to Germany, then?" Michael asked, to which Nathan sighed.

"Who knows. It could have been many reasons," Nathan said. "But that's not important. The point is, the kids there, and Freddie feels obligated to protect him. Little Nathan will play a big role later on."

"Okay. Now what about grandma?"

"Well, last time I talked about her, she wrote the letter to Carly and Spencer…"

*Flashback*

_Sam grimaced as she looked in the mirror. She had just finished giving herself a complete makeover, complete with new hair and clothes. She had personally cut her hair, so that it looked like a man's. Her hair was now super short and slightly curly. Another change was her clothes. She was wearing slightly baggy jeans and a striped polo. Underneath her shirt, she had wrapped gauze tightly around herself, concealing her chest. She sighed as she took in her appearance. There was no going back now._

_She was now Samuel Puckett._

_Step one of Sam's plan was complete. Now all she need to do was trick the army into thinking she was a boy. How hard could it be? Knowing that there was a booth to sign up at outside City Hall, Sam walked the short distance. When she arrived, she saw that there were about a dozen or so men waiting to be signed up. Sam stood in line, and awaited her turn._

"_Next!" A man yelled, gesturing for Sam to come over. She complied, and walked over in what she hoped to be a boy strut. "State your name and age."_

"_Samuel Puckett, 18 years old," Sam said deeply. The man looked her over._

"_A little scrawny there, aren't we," the man asked, handing her a sheet of paper._

"_I'm way stronger than I look, sir," Sam said, taking the sheet. She looked it over, and noticed it was a signup sheet. Sam was told to fill it out. She nodded and walked over to a space under a tree, and began to fill it out. Half an hour later, Sam took the finished paper back to the booth and handed it to the man. He looked it over, glancing at her once in a while, and finally placed it down._

"_Very well. If you would just go in there," the man said, gesturing toward a tent, "for a physical, you'll be on your way." Sam's eyes widened at the mention of a physical, but nodded nonetheless. _What am I going to do now? _Sam thought nervously._

_She walked through the flap, and noticed a nurse on the opposite end of the tent. In the middle was a long examining table. Sam gulped. She knew that there was no way she was going to pass the physical._

"_If you would just take a seat, we'll get started," the nurse said cheerfully, turning around. When she saw Sam, her eyes widened. "S-Sam?"_

"_Uh…hi Wendy… how's it going?" Sam asked, fidgeting with her hands._

"_What are you doing here, Sam?" Wendy asked, walking over to her. Sam sighed, and looked down._

"_I'm here to join the war," she mumbled. Wendy laughed at her._

"_Sam, the wars for men only. Last time I checked, you were a girl. By the way, what happened to your hair?" Sam groaned in response._

"_I cut it. I was going to pretend I was a guy so I could sneak in. Before you laugh, Wendy, hear me out. I need to find Freddie. He's out there somewhere, and I've got to help him," Sam pleaded._

"_Sam, I can't just let you into a war. You could die!" Wendy told her._

"_Please, Wendy. Don't tell. J-Just say that I passed!" Sam begged her. Wendy was about to say no, but then she saw how desperate Sam was._

"_I can't believe I'm going to do this. But…fine Sam. I'll say you passed the physical. But if I lose my job over this, it'll be ob you head," Wendy sighed, smiling. Sam grinned, and thanked her. "Wow, Sam. You've gotten a lot nicer since high school. If I didn't know any better, I'd say your in love," Wendy laughed. Sam looked at the ground, fidgeting again._

"_OMG! Sam, you're in love! Who is it?" Wendy asked excitedly. Sam looked at her expectantly, and her eyes widened. "You love Freddie? I knew it!" Wendy said, cheering. Sam laughed._

"_Here's the paperwork, Sam," Wendy said, still grinning. "Give it to the man up front, and you should be set to go off to war," she said, mock saluting Sam._

"_Bye, Wendy. Thanks again," Sam said, exiting the tent. She walked over to the man at the booth, and handed him the paperwork. He looked it over._

"_Well, everything seems to be in order. You passed the physical, and you're of the legal age to fight. So, Samuel, it looks like you've officially joined the war."_

*End Flashback*

**A/N- First of all, I'm sorry if it seems unrealistic. I wasn't sure how to go about this. I need Sam to join the war, but I wasn't sure how to… So please don't flame me too hard about it. I'm so sorry. But anyway, besides that, I'd also really love to see how you liked the chapter. Let's see if we can get to 45-50 reviews. Have a great day!**


	10. I'll Never Leave

**Disclaimer- I don't own iCarly. Not even a little...**

**A/N- Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, SORRY! I feel so bad. I know it's been more than a month since I updated and I understand if you all hate me. The truth is I momentaily lost my inspiration for this story. But don't worry! I found it under my bed! Also, school has been a pain. I think we should all join forces and make homework illegal.**

**But enough excuses. I am super duper sorry with Seddie on top. But the wait is over. Here is the next chapter of iWill Come Back!**

"Grandma joined the war? No way!" Michael said excitedly. "Okay, what happened next? If you don't tell me, I am going to die!"

"Well then I'll go to your funeral, because I'm going to sleep," Nathan stated, standing up. Michael just stared at him in horror for a few seconds, but quickly recovered.

"What? You can't sleep now! It's just getting good!" Michael cried, clasping his hands together.

"I can and I will. I'm tired, and you should also go to sleep. It's a school night," Nathan told his son, exiting the room. Michael trailed behind him, and continued to plead his case.

"So? When have I ever cared about school?" Michael asked, earning him a glare from his father. "I mean…uh…I love school! If it was a girl, I'd totally marry it!"

"Good. Then go to sleep. I'll tell you the rest of the story tomorrow night." Before Michael could protest, his father entered his room, shutting the door behind him. Michael huffed audibly, and walked back to his room to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Michael stumbled groggily to the kitchen, following the scent of freshly cooked bacon. After stuffing his face with the pork, Michael grabbed his backpack, 'Advanced Robotics' book, and headed off to school.<p>

As soon as he entered Ridgeway High School (it was a really old school), he spotted his two best friends, Chris and Jennifer.

"Hi, Michael!" Jennifer said perkily when she saw him. Michael smiled at her, and waved.

"Hey, Jennifer," he greeted. He then turned to Chris, and glared at her. "Because of you, I now have two weeks detention!"

"Nice to see you too, dork. And how is it my fault you insulted me? I was just a victim in this," Chris smirked.

"Liar! I was the victim! You provoked me, and I just retaliated!" Michael stated, crossing his arms.

"Stop using words I don't understand, nerd. And as much as I'd love to stay here and rid you of what little masculinity you have, I have to go." Chris stated, slinging her bag over her shoulder. It was a wonder why she even had a backpack, seeing as she never carried any books.

"I have oodle's of masculinity!" Michael stated. Almost as soon as he said it, Chris had punched him in the gut. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You can't say oodle's and not expect me to punch you," Chris said bluntly.

"Why must you be so violent? What have I ever done to you?" Michael asked, glaring daggers at Chris.

"You were born."

"Didn't you have somewhere you needed to be?" Jennifer asked, jumping in. She was always trying to play peace-keeper between the two.

"Oh yea! I need to go but hot sauce in Dustin's jock strap!" Chris exclaimed. "Later, Jenn! Later, loser." Chris yelled, already rounding the corner of the hallway.

"Same old Chris," Jennifer sighed, shaking her head.

"Eh, she deserves it. Dustin was a real jerk to her," Michael states, as the duo began to walk to there next class.

"You're actually justifying this? Don't you think Chris is being just a bit too…I don't know, violent?"

"Nope. She's just being Chris, and I don't think there's anything wrong with that." Michael stated.

"Yea, I guess so…"

* * *

><p>Michael stared at the algebra problem before him, trying to finish his homework. "Okay…so if x equals 63.269 and you multiplied it by it's reciprocal, then-"<p>

"Hey, dork." A voice stated from behind him, startling him.

"AHHH!" Michael screamed, jumping out of his chair. He whirled around, and was met with a snickering Chris. "Chris? How'd you get in my room?" Michael cried, waving around his hands. Chris held up a bobby pin, and Michael just smiled knowingly.

"Do you got any food? I haven't eaten for a whole twenty minutes!"

"How terrible," Michael said sarcastically, but nonetheless motioned for Chris to follow him. He led her to the kitchen, and gave her some leftover bacon. After setting the plate before her, Michael just hovered over her expectantly.

"What?" Chris asked, staring up at him.

"Well, don't you have anything to say to me?" Michael asked, trying to get a 'thanks' out of her.

"Get me a can of Peppy Cola, nub," Chris said, to which Michael sighed.

"Close enough," Michael said, grabbing a can and tossing it to Chris. She caught it without even looking up, and cracked it open. When she finished eating, Michael sat across from her, his head resting of his hands. "Now, tell me. What brings you to my humble abode?"

Chris scoffed and rolled her eyes at his comment, but answered nonetheless. "I…I really don't know. Jenn and her brother are off visiting there grandpa, and I…I need to talk to someone."

"What's wrong, Chris?" Michael asked, immediately switching into protective mode.

"You know Dustin?" Chris asked, and Michael nodded.

"Yeah. What about him?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm still kind of upset over the whole break-up thing," Chris sighed, looking down.

"But didn't you get back at him? You know, seeing as you…contaminated his jock strap."

"Well, yea. But just because I got revenge doesn't mean we're even," Chris mumbled. She looked like she wanted to cry, but at the same time was too afraid to let that side of her show. Immediately, Michael stood up and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her. He expected her to hit him in response, but she never did.

"I understand. But Dustin was just a dumb jerk. He didn't deserve you," Michael said, trying to comfort her. Chris pulled away from him and sighed.

"It's not just Dustin," Chris said, looking at her hands. "Why is it that every single guy hates me? All the guys I dated were either using me or ended up being too intimidated by me. I mean, am I really that bad of a person?"

"No way, Chris. You deserve to be loved. Don't worry, you'll find the right person. You're a beau- very great person, and one day someone will recognize that," Michael stated, smiling. Chris looked up at him, and gave him a half-hearted smile.

"I guess so. But…I just don't know how long that will take, and how many heartbreaks I'll have to go through before that happens. I just…I want someone to like me for me," Chris sighed.

"I know someone who likes you for you," Michael said, to which Chris looked up at him in disbelief.

"Oh yea, like who?"

"Me," Michael stated simply. "And I promise you…that will never change."

Chris looked over at him, smiling slightly. "Thanks, nub."

"No problem, demon."

* * *

><p>"You ready to hear the rest of the story?" Nathan asked, walking into his son's room. He stopped mid-stride, noticing the goofy grin etched all over his son's face. "Why are you so happy?"<p>

"No reason," Michael stated nonchalantly. "Now, how about you tell me the rest of that story?"

"Uh…okay," Nathan said, sitting down on Michael's bed. "Now, where was I?"

"Grandma joined the war."

"Oh, yeah! Okay, so after your grandma joined the war…"

**A/N- There ya have it! Tell me what you thought of the chappie in a review! Pwetty Pwease?**


	11. Training and Train Rides

**A/N- Hola, mi amigos. How are you all doing? Sorry for the...severe lack of updates...but I've been super busy. Who knew being a freshman was going to be so hard! Anyway, this is the long-awaited continuation. I hope ya like it. :D**

Previously on iWill Come Back:

_"You ready to hear the rest of the story?" Nathan asked, walking into his son's room. He stopped mid-stride, noticing the goofy grin etched all over his son's face. "Why are you so happy?"_

_"No reason," Michael stated nonchalantly. "Now, how about you tell me the rest of that story?"_

_"Uh…okay," Nathan said, sitting down on Michael's bed. "Now, where was I?"_

_"Grandma joined the war."_

_"Oh, yeah! Okay, so after your grandma joined the war…"_

Now, the continuation:

_*Flashback*_

_"Attention!" A voice boomed, his deep tones echoing precariously over the long, deserted valley. The man took short, yet meaningful strides over to the front of the men, and peered into the crowd. His dark eyes, near as black as coal, held such authority and power in them that the men dared not move. He inspected the crowd, his tongue clicking disapprovingly every so often. His eyes stopped on Sam for a moment, before flickering to his next victim. "We have gathered here for one reason and one reason only. We have come to make soldiers out of you. It will not be an easy task, and some of you will not make it through. But I swear on this countries flag, you men have never experienced anything quite like this."_

"_You will wake up everyday at 4 in the morning, and go to sleep at 9. In between that time, you will be sweating, bleeding, and straining every muscle you have on those puny little sticks you all call arms. There will be two allotted breaks in between each five-hour session, and you will be allowed to specialize in a certain field should you choose to do so. But when your not on break, I expect you to work hard, and to not complain once about it. Do I make myself clear?" He asked, his voice just as powerful as his eyes._

"_Yes, sir," the soldiers all said, standing up straight and tall and proud to be an American. The man nodded once, his head barely moving._

"_Then let's begin," he said simply. He began to call off names, one by one, assigning each group based on weight, height, and prospected skill level. The men were all given under a commander, and expected to work, eat, and sleep with their groups. In total, there were about 14 men in Sam's group. The only names Sam remembers were some guys named Harrison and Jonathan. Besides that, they were all lost on her._

"_Okay, men," Sam's commander said, looking over a clipboard. He was a tall, burly man, with close-cropped short-black hair, and piercing green eyes. "We are to start our training in Section 7A." Though they had no idea what that meant, they followed closely behind him. They soon arrived at a large field; a dirt path wore into the ground by constant travel. _

"_You are to run around this field," the man said, gesturing toward the man-made track, "until you've done so 25 times." Sam gawked at him, as did many other soldiers. The field had to be at least half a mile in width. By going around twenty-five times, that had to be at least 12 miles._

"_If you stop to walk even once," their commander continued, his jaw set firmly, "You will have to run an extra 5 times around. Do so again, and another 5 times around the track. This will go on forever, so I strongly suggest you do not walk." _

_By the end on the session, Sam had run a total of 35 times around the track. This was pretty good, considering some of the records of the other's guys. On man got up to 60 times around the track, before he collapsed from exhaustion. He was pulled off the track on a stretcher and carried off somewhere. Anyway, even Sam's 35 times had been enough to drive her to pure exhaustion. _

_*End Flashback*_

"T-Thirty….Th-Thirty five times?" Michael asked, shaking his head in disbelief. "Grandma had to run for almost 17 miles!"

"Yep," Nathan replied. "Makes you think about all those times you complained about running the mile at school."

"I do not complain about that," Michael said, defending himself. "I merely said that the old fart in gym looks like a man, and gives pleasure in making us run the mile near every day."

"Son…that's complaining," Nathan said seriously. Michael gave him an annoyed look, and crossed his arms.

"Whatever," he huffed. "How is it that every time you tell me a story, I end up being insulted numerous times?"

"Karma," Nathan laughed. "Anyway, how about I tell you a bit about the happenings of your dearest grandfather?"

"Sure," Michael said, perking up again.

"Okay, so your grandpa and little Nathan boarded the train to take them to the concentration camp…"

_*Flashback*_

_It was nighttime. Darkness loomed overhead, casting shadows across the train and it's inhabitants. With that darkness, came an eerie and unnerving wind. It whipped around fearlessly, numbing the close bodies with an unchanging coldness. The people huddled together, their piles of clothing rendering useless against the endless night air. Freddie wrapped his hands tightly over the small boy's huddled form, and gently rubbed his hair, trying to soothe him. The boy shivered in his sleep, goose bumps rising on his arms from the cold._

_Freddie was having a hard time going to sleep himself. He was scared, sure, but he was more worried if anything. He was worried about his fate, the boy in his arms, and the people back home. He hoped that the American's would win this war soon, for the sake of all the people yet to be untouched by the cruel grip that the battling had on everyday citizens._

_Freddie saw the faces of his friends and family flash before him, and watched in sadness as he recounted his old memories. He remembered Sam's face, and suddenly felt a strong need to be next to her. He wanted to comfort her, and tell her everything was going to be alright. The only thing was, he didn't know if it was._

_Nathan stirred under him, and the boy's breath became uneven. "M-Mom?" The boy asked, and Freddie looked on at him sadly._

"_Nathan, it's me. Freddie," he said, and the boy peeked his head up. When his eyes adjusted to the dark, Nathan studied Freddie's face._

"_Wh-Where aw we?" He asked, looking around._

"_We're on a train," Freddie replied. The boy looked up at him questionably. _

"_Where aw we going?" Freddie hesitated, trying to come up with a good excuse._

"_We're going to a camp for a while. When we're there, don't talk to strangers and stay by me at all times," Freddie said seriously, still feeling obligated to protect him. He didn't know why, but he felt as if he was attached to the little boy._

"_Ohkay," Nathan said, his teeth chattering from the cold. Freddie tightened his grip on the boy, and Nathan tiredly lay his head down on Freddie's chest. "Night, Fweddie."_

"_Goodnight, Nathan."_

_At some point, Freddie must have fallen asleep, because he was jolted awake by the sound of a train stopping. He opened his eyes quickly, and noticed that the sun was just barely peaking up from behind the mountains that surrounded them on all sides._

"_Get out, all of you!" A man shouted over the dreary people, his mouth set in a menacing scowl. "Form a line into the camp. Anyone straying outside the line will be shot. Anyone who tries to make a run for it, will be shot. And anyone who disobeys any orders at any moment, will be shot."_

_Freddie carefully shook Nathan awake. "Wha-?" Nathan started, still half asleep. Freddie quickly covered his mouth, afraid the boy might be heard._

"_Do not make a sound, and do what I tell you," Freddie whispered, his voice pleading. Nathan nodded mutely, and Freddie smiled at him. "It'll be okay." The people started to shuffle out of the train, and Freddie began to follow, carrying Nathan in his arms. They walked for a short distance, and was soon ushered – or rather pushed – through a long archway. Their were high, barbed-wires along the camp, and soldiers patrolling all around. Freddie spotted several run-down buildings, each one with a number sprawled out on the side. But this didn't catch Freddie's attention. Instead, he saw the people._

_They were bone-thin, each with flaky, paling skin. Many could barely walk, and several had signs of sickness on them. Their clothes were thin at best. They were soaked through, dirty, ripped, and looked as if they couldn't even keep a fire warm, let alone a person. Soon, everyone was assigned to a 'house'. By some miracle, Freddie was put in the same room as Nathan. He did everything he could for the young boy; he gave him part of the scraps they called food, kept him calm and distracted, and tried fervently at night to keep him warm. Freddie stayed on his best behavior, because he knew that one step out of place, and he would be fed to the dogs. _

_Freddie knew that he couldn't let that happen. He needed to protect Nathan, and he needed to be there for Sam. This wouldn't have been possible if he was dead._

_*End Flashback*_

**A/N- So, how did you like it. I know, it was a long time coming. Again, sorry for the wait. But anyway, please review. It would mean a bunch to me.**


End file.
